


Puppy Love

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And he won't here, And his soon to be born baby, And they become dogs, But Not Much, Crowley and OC are at the bunker alone at first, Crowley never died, F/M, Fluff, I'll add tags if I do a smut chapter, It's completed right now though, Maybe smut in a bonus chapter, OC and Crowley don't realize their feelings for each other, Or a different ending chapter too, Pretty much all fluff, The boys are dealing with Lucifer, This takes place during the season 12 finale, other characters appear, then shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Crowley and myself (Lexi) get turned into dogs after falling asleep in the bunker and waking up in a alley in a unknown, or mostly unknown, place. Due to being dogs, they can't help but chase squirrels, bark at cats, or become afraid of storms. For the most part, Crowley has control over himself and can hide the fears he now has easily, allowing him to have more time stopping Lexi from killing herself by running into the streets or comforting her when she's scared.On their journey to find who did this and return to their old selves, they learn to enjoy the other's company more than they already did and even end up running into familiar people before the fun ends when they get caught and taken to the pound.Thankfully their stay isn't long since someone adopts them both. While at their new home, they talk and start to finally recognize the feelings they have for the other. But will they change back into a human/demon?With the boys busy dealing with Lucifer and the soon to be birth of his son, it seems they are on their own to battle their problems together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize I never posted this to here or other fics that are on my fanfiction . net account RegularPsycho13. Most are old and shit though. So I doubt i'll post them here. 
> 
> This is basically a completed fluff fic. Like I said in the tags, maybe I'll do a 'different ending' chapter or a bonus smut one. Buuut. IDK yet. 
> 
> All the chapters but Chapter 4 are several months old.

"Finally. They're gone." I mutter to myself as I stand by the door to the garage and watch the boys and Mary leave to go find Castiel.

Once they're out of sight, I shut the door and head back downstairs to where Crowley was sitting and looking pissed off.

"Don't look at me like that." I roll my eyes as I walk back up to him.

"What? I can't glare at my baby-" Crowley let out a yell when I pulled the knife out of his hand.

"No. No you can't glare at your babysitter." I reply, setting it down on the table as he gave me a weird look. "Now why are you looking at me like that? Did you want the knife to stay in?"

"Uh no." He blinked and shook his head. "Just wasn't expecting you to take it out."

"Well, the boys are gone and what they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it would've gotten boring sitting and staying here instead of moving around the bunker and quite frankly, I need a walk." I shrug.

"Should I get a leash?" Crowley smirked and stood up.

"Haha. You're hilarious." I say with a straight face.

I glance down to his hand and see that it's still bleeding out.

"We should get that taken care of. And clean all that blood up too." I say, still looking at it.

"Got any bandages?" Crowley asks and I nod.

"Follow me." I reply and turn to walk away.

"Well, what should we do. Go help the boys or stay here and have some fun ourselves?" Crowley asks as we walk to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind having a beer and I'm sure you'll like a whiskey, right?"

"I could go for one." I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. '

"Let's get that hand taken care of first though." I say as we reached the kitchen. "I'll grab a first aid kit. As you can imagine, we have like 10 of them in here."

"I wonder why…" He said sarcastically.

After about 20 minutes, I cleaned up his wound and put some bandages on it. Once that was done, we went back to the main area, cleaned up the blood, and got some whiskey and a beer.

"Lexi?" Crowley started suddenly.

"Hm?" I hummed, checking my phone for any messages since I left it there while I took care of Crowley.

"Why didn't you just go with the boys?" He asked.

"Because they told me to stay here." I replied.

"Still. You're 20 years old. You could've just left with them." Crowley replied, taking a sip of whiskey, watching me scroll through my phone.

"Can I admit something to you?" I turned my phone off and glanced up to him to see him staring at me, curiously.

"Anything, darling." Crowley said. "What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"Well…something is bothering me." I replied with a sigh and look away, focusing on my bottle.  
"Go on…" He urged.

"Yah know how you saved me from the BMOL a while back after they kidnapped me and was slowly and painfully torturing me to death instead of just terminating me quickly like they did with other American hunters?"

"Yes." Crowley nodded, feeling a sudden anger overwhelm him. He knew how damaged and in pain I was and used his magic to fix me the best that he could so I'll be my old self again.

"Mary was actually the one to shoot me with this special gun that weakened me severely. And this was before she was even close to being brainwashed."

"I didn't know mama Winchester was the one that kidnapped you." Crowley said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Well, it happened….literally right there." I pointed to the other side of the table we were at.

"Where were the boys?" Crowley asked.

"Out getting food." I said, sadly and avoiding his eyes. "You know what she said to me at that very moment?"

"Hm?" Crowley hummed and I looked back to him.

"That she felt that I was only fooling the boys by making them see me as a 'younger sister' and was planning on backstabbing them one day. That I should be executed before I got the chance to hurt them." I started. "Among other hurtful words that I tried to laugh off but failed…"

"….I know Ketch was probably putting things inside of her head, even if she wasn't brainwashed yet. But it still hurt. And all because I'm friends with you and I guess in a odd way, Rowena too." I finished with a huff.

Crowley was silent for a moment and allowed that to sink in. he felt a mixture of anger and happiness. He hated hearing that I was still hurting in a few ways and the boys didn't even know it. But he was happy to hear that I did see him as a friend.  
"That's awful." He finally said. By that point, my head was resting on my left arm on the table and I was staring at the wall on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that."

"To make things worse, I already had a very low self esteem and confidence. The boys actually helped me come out of my shell. But hearing how I was a lost cause and a not a hero…how I deserved to die for simply knowing that not all monsters are evil… that really fucked whatever confidence I finally had and now my self esteem has been back to being dangerously low."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be so low. Has Mary even apologized for hurting and trying to kill you?" He asked.

"Hm hmm." I gave a confirmation hum. "I told her I forgave her but truth is, I didn't. I can't bring myself to forgive her no matter how much I want to. And I can't find it in me to trust her either."

"What reasons, other than her being their mother, would you have to even want to trust her? Especially since she helped kill other hunters. Yes she was brainwashed by that point but she was perfectly aware of what she was doing when she tried to have you killed." Crowley replied.

"True…" I trailed off and lifted my head, looking to him. "Yah know, I still don't like how hostile she was towards you when you first met before saving Cas. Thanks for that by the way."

"You already thanked me for that. I'm surprised she didn't start trusting me even slightly after that." Crowley said.

"Why would she? Especially since everyone in that barn was almost killed due to her not wanting to give up that damn thing."

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"To be honest, I was hoping they'll tell me to stay here with you rather than sitting in the back with her." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here keeping me company and got my hand taken care of." He smiled back.  
I giggled happily and finished my drink. After yawning, I decided a nap sounded nice.

"Getting sleepy, darling?" Crowley asked and I nodded.

"Sort of." I rubbed my right eye.

"Well, why won't we move to your bedroom. After all, you didn't want to stay in here the whole time anyway." Crowley suggested.

"Okay." I nodded again. "Come on."

After getting to my bedroom, I laid down on one side and patted the other, motioning Crowley to lay down too. Once he did, I relaxed my muscles and closed my eyes.

"Crowley?" He hummed as a response. "Please don't go. I don't want to wake up bored and alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Crowley said after a few seconds. "Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He put two fingers to my forehead, effectively knocking me out.

Once I was sleeping, Crowley sighed and closed his eyes too. He didn't need to sleep but a little rest didn't hurt anyone.

\- Later -

A few hours later, I woke up with a whine. I wasn't on my bed anymore that's for sure. If Crowley moved me as a joke, I'm going to kill him and make sure he stays dead.

"Crowley…?" I started as I opened my eyes.

Looking around, I noticed immediately that I was on the ground and in a alley. And that everything seemed bigger than usual.

"What the Hell…" I made a move to get up on my feet but stayed on all fours instead. "Huh…?" I looked down and what I saw surprised me.  
I could still see in color, thank Chuck for that, but when I looked down I saw brown legs and white paws with black nails. Walking a few times in a circle, I could see the rest of my small body was mostly brown with some dark brown on my back and tail and more white on my chest.

"What in the name of HELL did Crowley do to me!?" I literally growled out loud. He was asking to die.

"What are you growling and yelling for you mutt?!" I heard Crowley's voice down the alley a ways and turned around to head that way.

"What did you do to…" I looked around but only saw a black pug, wearing a gray tie, that shakily got up to his feet. "…me…"

"What are you talking about-" The pug, with Crowley's voice, said as he stared at me and looked me up and down. "…Lexi?"

"…Crowley?" I said back.

"Why are you a actual mutt now?" He questioned.

"Why are you a pug?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"Very funny." Crowley said.

"Dude. Look around, everything is bigger now and don't you feel like you're on all fours instead of two feet?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him as he took a few towards me.

I could see the smile that was on the dog's face drop as we reached each other. Crowley looked down and behind him, realizing what I already knew and told him.

"WHY AM I A BLOODY DOG!?" He yelled towards me.

"I was hoping you'll know." I replied.

"Why would I turn us both into dogs and ditch us God knows where?"  
"I don't know." I titled my head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I put you to sleep and closed my eyes to relax and wait for you to wake up." Crowley said, confirming what I remember.

"Okay. That's the last thing I remember." I said. "Would Rowena do this as a sick joke and to annoy us?" I sat down as I asked that.

"I don't know…maybe…" Crowley shook his doggie head and sat down across from me. "But I feel like this wasn't done by a witch…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It feels more like what a trickster or something would do. I mean, if my mother did this, she would've sent us to the pound and lied about us attacking her to have us killed." Crowley said and I thought about what he said, which was true.

If Rowena did this, she would've sent us straight to the pound. Or split us up and abandon us wherever. She wouldn't keep us together like a trickster would do.

"Now that you mention it, this does seem like something a trickster would do but why us? And whose the trickster?" I asked.

"Would about that archangel?" Crowley suggested.

"Gabriel? Isn't he dead?" I asked. "Maybe Chuck finally brought him back but now is a pretty random time to do it. Unless he is going to help the boys take care of Lucifer and his kid but why would he turn us into dogs first?"

"I don't know…" Crowley huffed and stood up. "Come on, Lexi-pup."

I stood up and followed him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

"We have to find a sign or something to figure out where we're at." Crowley said and began walking a random direction.

"Let's hope we find something soon." I said as my stomach growled.  
"Really? You're hungry now?" Crowley looked back to me. "Actually…"

"What?" I asked. "I can't help that I'm starving!"

"Literally." Crowley muttered and looked at my sides. "You're ribs are showing slightly."

"Same as yours." I said, inspecting him as he inspected me. "I also just noticed I'm not too much bigger than you. You're about the average size for a pug, other than being really malnourished that is. And I assume I'm about the size of a Pit Bull? Maybe smaller?"

"Sounds right." Crowley nodded. "Well, let's go look for a sign AND food cause now I'm hungry too."

"Why don't you just use your demon powers?" I suggested as we began walking in a random direction.

Crowley stopped walking and tried to face palm himself.

"Stay." He commanded to me and tried to teleport. "…They aren't working. None of my powers are working!"

"None of them?" I pinned my ears back, unconsciously. "That's not good! So we're both really hungry, normal dogs?"

"It would seem so." Crowley replied with a huff. "This is going to suck."

"You can say that again." I replied and started walking with him following.

"Well, we aren't in a big city. That's obvious." Crowley said, looking around.

"Yah know, I feel like I've been here before…" I say as I begin to recognize the area.

"You probably were." Crowley said.

"Hmmm."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about a hour and we still haven't figured out where we were but we did manage to get some food in us when we stopped by a café type place and a guy dropped some French fries for us.

"Do you recognize anymore of this place?" Crowley asks.

"I do. I know I do. But I can't figure out where we're at exactly." I replied.

"But you know you've been here before?" Crowley questions.

"Yes. Multiple times to be exact." I say as we walk down the street.

"Do you think you'll know anyone here?"

"Maybe…" I think about that. "…I think at least one person I know lives here…somewhere…"

"Heads up!" A voice cackled above us.

Looking up we saw a pigeon perched on a street light and was crapping on a really nice car below him.

"Dude! That's a really nice car!" I call up to him.

"You've been around Squirrel too long…" Crowley muttered.

"I really have…" I said, knowing how right he was.

"What do you care, mutt? Or do you only chase after 'nice' cars?" The pigeon called down.

"I don't chase cars!" I said.

"Why not? Worried about breaking a nail, princess?" The pigeon cackled again.

"Oh I'll gladly chase asshole birds like you!" I growled.

"You need help." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"What?" I looked to him.

"You're fighting with a damn bird. Now, we have better things to worry about so let's go." Crowley said and started walking.

"Yeah. Follow you're boyfriend, dog!" The pigeon called when we started to walk away.

"Come down here and fight me dammit! Or are you afraid?" I turned and growled at the bird.

"Nah, I have other things to tend to." And with that, the bird flew away with me barking and running after it.

"Get back here you asshole!" I barked.

"Lexi STOP!" I heard Crowley yell, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Huh?" I turned when I heard a screeching noise and Crowley grabbing my tail with his teeth and forcing me backwards.

"What the HELL happened to your self control!?" Crowley yelled once I was back on the sidewalk.

"I…I don't know." I mutter, getting up. "I didn't mean to run after the bird my body did it against my will."

"Well, thanks to your lack of self control, you were almost hit by a car."

"Damn bird probably meant for that to happen…" I grumbled.

"Forget the bird!" Crowley said, angrily. "Now, I for one don't want to deal with me being a dog alone so at least TRY to control yourself before you almost get yourself killed again. Okay?"

"I'll try but won't promise anything." I replied as I watched Crowley get suddenly picked up.

"Aww what a cute puppy!" The girl said, looking like she was squeezing him. "And you're wearing a tie too!" She giggled.

"Lexi?" Crowley said, clearly annoyed now.

"What?" I asked.

"Bite her." He said.

"Sorry but I would rather not get put down." I replied, giggling at his situation.

"This isn't funny!" He growled.

"It kind of is…" I trailed off.

"Mommy! Can we keep the puppy?" The girl ran back to her mom, with Crowley in her arms and I ran after them.

"No! No dogs!" The mother turned to her. "Now put that dog down."

"Aww." She whined and dropped Crowley.

"Ow…" Crowley whined when he face planted the pavement.

"Okay…so I won't bite her. But I'll gladly growl." I said, walking up to Crowley, checking to see if he was okay.

As Crowley got up, the little girl and her mother walked away, the mother not realizing the daughter had dropped him. Or not caring if she did notice it happen.

"Yah know…we should probably get out of the crowded part of town. Maybe go to a park or something?" I suggested.

"Good idea. Someone probably called the dog warden by now." He agreed.

"Right. Follow me." I said and began walking in the direction that I knew the park was in.

"You know where we're at now?" Crowley asked, surprised and following after me.

"No but I remember where the park is." I said, sniffing the ground.

"Why the park?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know…it might not be as crowded there. Plus no streets either. Just birds…heh and squirrels…" My tail wagged unconsciously at the thought of chasing after birds and squirrels or even rabbits.

"You really do need help." Crowley chuckled.

"You don't have a need to chase after small animals?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Must just be you." Crowley stated, a little quickly.

"Lucky son of a bitch…I mean witch…" I mumbled.

"Anyway," Crowley said, changing the subject. "Park might be a good place since we're going to need some sort of shelter tonight."

"That's true." I said. "If only we can get some water somewhere…"

"Would the park have any?" Crowley asked.

"Not any that a dog could get….I think…" I said as we turned a corner and was across the street from the park. "I just wish I knew where we were."

"It's familiar so that's all that matters." Crowley said as we sat and waited to cross the street.

"I guess…" I shook my head. "This light feels like it's taking forever." I moaned as I laid down.

"It's been a few seconds." Crowley said. "You're even more impatient as a dog than you are as a human."

"Go back to the Hell that you crawled out of." I huffed.

"No thanks." Crowley said as the light turned and we ran across the street.

"At least we didn't almost get hit by a car that time." I said once we reached the other side.

"By 'we' you mean yourself, right?" Crowley asked and I just walked away.

"Aha I got another idea!" I said as we entered the park.

"What's that?" Crowley asked.

"It's a nice day. Maybe people are having a picnic and with picnics come food and water!" I said, excitedly. "We need to hope we can find someone having a picnic."

"Wow. You're actually smarter as a dog." Crowley chuckled.

"You are asking to be stabbed and killed." I said with a glare. "Come on, some exercise will do us both some good."

With that, I ran off with Crowley following behind. Using my nose, I smelt something really good and allowed it to lead me there.

"Okay, if there's a upside to being a dog, it's having enhanced senses. Something smells really good!" I giggled as I ran through the park.

"I mean, I always had them so…"

"Don't be a joy killer!" I said, looking back to him.

Sniffing the air, Crowley finally started to smell what I had been smelling and started to run faster towards it.

"Here we are." Crowley stopped when he found 3 women having a picnic.

"Finally…some more food and maybe water!" My mouth began to water, wanting some more food.

I barked and ran up to the women, who looked in our direction. However, I stopped with a sudden halt when I saw them.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, trotting up to me.

"I know where we are now…" I said, keeping my eye on the women.

"Thank GOD! Where are we?" Crowley asked.

"Uhh…Sioux Falls, South Dakota…." I trailed off.

"What finally made you remember that?" He questioned.

"I know those people." I said as I began walking towards them. "Don't you recognize the one?"

"No…" Crowley looked at them carefully. "…Wait…is that…?"

"Yes." I said as we got closer to them.

"Jody Mills. Who are the two young ladies with her?"

"Alex and Claire. Her adopted daughters." I said, leaving the whole Vampire and daughter of Cas' vessel out.

"Huh. So is she still single?" Crowley asked.

"As far as I know, yes." I replied and stopped a few feet away.

"Come here, doggies!" Alex said, holding out some bread. "You're okay!"

My tail wagged slowly and I finished the walk over to them, sitting down on the blanket with Crowley sitting beside me.

"How cute!" Jody said as she and Alex gave us some food.

"Look like strays despite wearing a collar and tie. Not something you see every day…" Claire said.

"Yeah and no tags either…looks like I'm going to have to arrest someone on neglect and neither one of you having your licenses." Jody said and grabbed a water bottle. "Let's see if this will work…"

She took a plate and poured some water into it and slid it in our direction, which we quickly began to drink.

"Thank you, Jody and girls!" My tail wagged faster as I drunk the water.

"Hey wait…if we stay longer, will they take us to the pound?" Crowley asked, thinking about that.

"Yeah….probably." I said, stopping. "Look, we'll stay and eat. Then if they try to take us to the pound or call the dog warden in front of us, we'll high tail it out of here. I don't want to go to the pound as much as you don't."

"Okay. That sounds good." Crowley nodded and drunk some more water.

"Wonder how long they've been running the streets." Alex said, grabbing another plate and putting some bread and other safe food on it.

"Probably a while." Jody said. "I'll start calling the warden since they are busy eating."

"Aaaaand that, is our cue to leave." I said, watching her take her phone out.

Crowley and I glanced at each other before running away as fast as we could. Eventually we came across some bushes that we were able to dig our way under and hide there for a while.

A couple of hours later, we were not laying under a tree. It was night and the wardens finally gave up and left the park. So we decided to sleep there for the night.

Curling up close to each other so we can keep the other warm, we slowly went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As we slept under the tree in the park, we were both awoken by sudden thunder and lightening. Soon afterwards came rain.

"Great! Now we're gonna smell like wet dogs!" Crowley growled.

"N-Not so bad. I like the rain." I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Why did you stutter?" Crowley asked, glancing back to see me shaking slightly.

Tilting my head, I replied,

"What are y-you talking about?" I asked, curiously.

"You're stuttering and shaking." Crowley said as thunder rang out again and we both visibly jumped and whined.

While Crowley was able to quickly relax himself and make it look like he wasn't scared or anything, it was the opposite with me.

"That's it. You're scared of storms aren't you, Lexi-pup?" Crowley asked, a doggie smirk appearing.

"I'm not." I replied, staring at him.

"Then why did you jump and whine?" Crowley asked.

"Why did you?" I countered, noticing he did as well.

"Touché." He rolled his eyes.

"No seriously. W-Why aren't you shaking or anything?" I asked.

"It's simple you dumb mutt, I'm me." Crowley said.

"I-I didn't ask for a sarcastic answer you bastard." I growled.

"So you aren't afraid of storms?" Crowley asked and I shook my head.

"No. It must be because we're dogs that we are both visibly afraid of them right now. You're just lucky that you can hide it better." I replied.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'll like to get out of the rain." Crowley says and I shake my body.

"For once I agree with you." I reply. "Let's go find some sort of shelter. There has to be something we can use in this park."

With that, we took off running in a random direction. Soon we came across a table and decided to hide out there.

"Not the best place but better than nothing." I said, shaking my body after crawling under it.

"I guess." Crowley said, doing the same thing. "Just our luck it had to rain."

"Yeah what I wouldn't do to be back in the bunker in my warm bed." I said, scratching my ear with a hind paw.

"Alone or…"

"Whatever you wish." I chuckled. "Well, it's-" Another clash of lightening and thunder rung out. "I-It's uh…probably won't stop raining for a while. Might as well lay down and relax."

"Hopefully it'll end soon." Crowley said, coming up and laying down beside me.

"In the meantime, let's try and get more sleep." I said, closing my eyes.

"Yeah let's try." Crowley said with a huff.

As Crowley closed his eyes, it didn't take long before he fell asleep. However, the rain and storm kept me up throughout the rest of the night.

\- Later on -

After morning came, we got up and decided to leave the park. Just in case the wardens were going to come back and start looking for us again.

"Now what should we do?" I asked as we exited the park.

"I don't know…" Crowley thought for a moment. "I guess find another safe place. And food."

"Hopefully both at once." I said as we began walking in a random direction.

"Hey mutt!" The same bird from before called down from above us.

"Oh for Hell sake…" I grumbled. "What do you want!?"

"I'm in the mood for a game of chase today. What do you say?" He asked.

I was about to respond when I heard a growling in my ear.

"Relax. I was going to decline." I said to Crowley who looked like he didn't believe it.

"Sure you were." Crowley said, grabbing my collar and starting to drag me down the sidewalk.

"For being a normal dog, you're still pretty strong." I said when he let go of my collar.

"Come on, we have better things to do." Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean like chasing that squirrel?" I asked with my tail wagging behind me in a slow motion.

"Don't." Crowley commanded.

I uncontrollably took a few steps towards it.

"Lexi, I will kill you." Crowley said, stepping in front of me.

"But I'm bored and need some fun." I whined.

"Getting hit by a car is fun?" Crowley questioned.

"I'll be careful. Promise." I replied. "Come on, we're not having any luck finding who did this anyway so might as well take a break."

Crowley thought for a moment before stepping aside.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to save your tail." Crowley said.

"Deal." I said and was about to run towards the squirrel when someone stepped in front of me. "Oh come on!"

"Hey there sweetie." The new woman said, kneeling down.

"Hi." I said suspiciously as I took a few steps backwards.

"Want a treat?" She asked and my ears perked up.

"A treat? Hell yeah!" I said as my tail wagged really fast. "Where's the treat, lady?"

"Here you go." She said, holding out a bone shaped treat.

I took it from her hand, happily. With Crowley groaning beside me.

"You're a human. Act like it." Crowley said then gave me a disgusted look when I finished it. "Please tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I sure did. It was really good!"

"Dogs eat bones and treats." Crowley stated.

"Call me Scooby Doo then. That was good." I replied, with a doggie grin.

"Do you want one, boy?" The lady held one out for Crowley who stepped back with a growl.

"Hey. It's still food." I reminded him.

"I would rather go to the pound." Crowley said as I took another treat and gulped it down.

As I was eating the treat, Crowley had turned around and was looking for any sign of actual food for himself.

"Well, have fun finding foo-" The last word was strangled when someone wrapped out my neck. "What the Hell!?" I said, stepping away and trying to get it off.

"What? Oh bollocks…" Crowley said, jumping to attention when he heard me whine and growled when he saw the warden beside me now.

"You just had to bring the pound." I mumbled, pulling away.

"Easy girl." The dog warden said as Crowley ran up and bit his ankle. "OW! You little shit!"

The other dog warden picked Crowley up while the one with me dragged me over to their truck down the street.

"I would give my soul for you to have your demon powers again." I said, still struggling to get away.

"I would gladly take your soul personally for my powers to be back." Crowley replied, struggling himself.

When we reached the truck, the warden with Crowley quickly put him in a cage at the side and closed it before opening the one next to it. Then he helped his partner pick me up and force me in.

"This isn't good! No not at all!" I said, panicking and pacing around the small cage as the truck started moving.

"Lexi, calm down. You panicking isn't helping." Crowley said. "We'll find a way to escape."

"Hopefully soon!" I said, still pacing. "I can't stand small spaces!"

"You're claustrophobic?" Crowley asked and I confirmed. "Well, hopefully the pound isn't too far. There is just a few downsides to going there…"

"I know! We'll be trapped in a cage, probably get adopted out to different homes, and not get back to our old selves!" I replied, laying down with my front paws on my head.

"Well, there's all that but also how they'll have me NEUTERED!"

"At least you're a pug! I'll probably get put on death row by tomorrow morning!" I replied, almost screaming from panic.

"No you won't…." Crowley said, calmly. "….I won't let them do that to you. We'll figure this out. Together."

"…Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay? Feeling better?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good. Now when I attacked them, I want you to run." Crowley said.

"What?" I said, unsure if I heard that correctly.

"Run as soon as you can." Crowley replied.

"You do know that you won't do much damage right? And that I would rather stay together than split up." I said as the truck stopped.

"…Then let's behave." Crowley said. "Might as well show that we aren't completely aggressive."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

Soon the wardens opened the cages and took us out.

After checking us for microchips and of course coming up empty, they took us back to the kennels and attempted to split us up. However, we proved quickly that we're a package deal.

"Well, hopefully your owner comes looking for you two. Or it'll be hard finding a home to take you both." The warden said, writing something on the little dry erase board on our kennel.

"Hopefully we'll turn back to humans before then." I said, turning from the man and going to lay down on the bed and blankets.

"Well, they're smart enough to keep us together." Crowley said, coming and laying down beside me. "So there's that."

"Yeah." I replied. "Hopefully they're smart enough to not split us up no matter what. Or they'll meet two very pissed off dogs."

"You can say that again, darling." Crowley chuckled. "Now. What should we do?"

"I guess come up with a way to turn us back to normal." I said. "We know it has to be either a trickster or a witch. But maybe there's a way to change us back ourselves if it is a spell?"

"Not like we have anything better to do." Crowley huffed, "I'll try and think of a spell that it could be."

"Okay." I said as the door to the kennels opened. "I'll keep a eye out for anyone that comes in."

I then chuckled as I got up and walked back over to the kennel door.

"Maybe whoever did this is stupid enough to show themselves to us." I said, sitting down by the kennel door.

"What cute dogs. And a package deal too." A new voice said as he approached the cage.

"Though I half hope they don't allow us to be adopted out already…" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

"And here are their licenses." The woman at the desk said.

"Thank you." The man replied, taking the envelope and papers before heading to the door with us in tow.

"He didn't name us… did he?" I asked, wondering if I missed that.

"Not that I can tell." Crowley says as we were led to the backdoor of a car.

The man opened the door, letting us both jump in. Then he went over to the drivers side and got into the car.

I looked at the rearview mirror at the man. Something about him was familiar…but what was it…?

Laying down, he started the car and I put my thoughts on hold. My dog mind must be messing with me.

—- Later —-

"I don't get it…" Crowley said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel like this guy is familiar." Crowley says, laying down on the couch as I laid down by him.

"I've been feeling that too." I reply. "At least we weren't in the pound long. But… I definitely feel something weird about him."

"Do you recognize him since we know where we are now?" Crowley asks.

"Nope. Never saw him before in my life."

"Great…" Crowley huffed.

Sniffing, I started to smell peanut butter.

"Mmm please tell me we're getting peanut butter." My tail begins to wag as I look over to the kitchen and see the man with a Kong toy.

"Are you obsessed with peanut butter now?" Crowley asked partially annoyed.

"Shows how much you know me. I've always loved peanut butter." I said as he came over to us.

"Fetch!" The man said, throwing the Kong toy across the room.

_Bark!_

I bounced off the couch and slid across the room on the wooden floors, grabbing the toy in my mouth and starting to lick at the peanut butter inside of it.

"You're an embarrassment." Crowley grumbles as the man sits down next to him and starts petting his head.

"Says the one currently getting pet on the head." He growled as a response.

"May I remind you what we need to do?" Crowley questions.

"Not right now. I'm busy." I said, tail wagging behind me as I laid on the floor with the toy.

"Can you just…not with your dog urges for once?" Crowley asked.

"No. Especially since this seems to be a good home. So, we have all day and night to think of a way out." I replied.

"Do you even want to be human again?" Crowley asks and the man looks perplexed at that bark.

"Hmm. Do I? Hunter life is so hard and stressful." I gave an exaggerated groan. "Maybe a dog's life isn't such a bad idea."

"I truly hope that was a joke."

"Heh. Perhaps." I reply and Crowley gives me a look that made me know instantly that if he was still in a human body that he'll be raising a eyebrow at me. "Yes. Why wouldn't I want to be human again?"

"You just said why. Hunter life is stressful. Who wouldn't want to be a dog after everything you and the boys went through?" Crowley said.

"What about you? Do you really want to go back to ruling Hell?" I asked, continuing to lick at the peanut butter.

"…" He was silent.

"…Crowley?" I asked, looking over to him and noticing the silence. "Don't give me the silent treatment!"

"To tell you the truth, after we were done with Lucifer…I was planning on closing the Gates of Hell." Crowley finally answered.

"You were gonna- what?" I asked, not expecting that answer.

"Close the Gates of Hell." He said again.

"Why…?"

"Because… I am sick of running Hell. Just like how you basically admitted to being done with hunting due to how stressful it is. I'm pretty much done with Hell and all it's problems that it has caused me."

"Oh." I looked away at the wall. "I… I wasn't expecting that answer."

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just not that." I replied. "What would you do if you did close the Gates of Hell?"

"Probably hide away somewhere." Crowley said. "Sort of like Cain. Only I would hope no one would find me so I can live in peace."

"Hmm." I hummed. "Would you come back if I called?"

"No. I won't do anything for you and the boys again. That's the point of going away where no one can find me." Crowley said.

"I meant to go out to drink or something. Not anything case or monster related." I corrected, looking back to him, he was still being pet and seemed to be laying down completely relaxed.

"Hm… in that case, I can't ever say no to a drink." Crowley said with a chuckle. "Mainly if you're the one that's calling. But… I have a question for you now. And I wanted you to answer truthfully."

"Okay." I replied, curiously.

"Think about everything you've been through over the years since you started hunting. Especially after what the BMOL did and think about the chance of them coming back and doing that torture all over again."

"…Why?"

"Just do it." He replied. "Are you thinking about it?"

"Yes and it sucks." I muttered.

"Okay. Now think about someone giving you the option to change back to a human… would you do it? Or would you really stay a dog forever if it meant you didn't have to suffer that sort of pain and trauma anymore. You'll get a warm bed and a safe home for good." Crowley said, curious to what my answer would be.

"I…" I thought about that really hard. What would I do?

I'll miss the boys, especially if I couldn't talk to them anymore. But what the BMOL did to me has done a number on my mental and emotional health. I only really healed physically.

I've just refused to tell the boys the truth. And I didn't want to wreck whatever little tiny bit of friendship I have with Mary even further.

Even that isn't a lot though since she was the one to sell me out and betray me. I don't know what I would've done and did had Crowley not been there to save me. To get me out and help me heal since the bunker wasn't safe at that point.

Do I really want to risk that happening again? When I could live happily as a dog and not stress out over things and risk my life over and over and in almost constant pain whether it be physical or mental?

Thing is… did I want to be alone? With no one to talk to? Sure there might be other dogs or animals but… not anyone I knew.

"Lexi-pup?" Crowley said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hummed, realizing I had rested my head on the floor while I was in deep thought.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked, sounding a little worried about how I had fallen silent.

"I…" I sighed before saying quietly, "…I'll stay a dog."

"Really?" Crowley asked, genuinely surprised.

"I mean… I know saving people is my job and basically my life now but… it takes a toll on you. And that torture I suffered through? Probably worse than what Hell could do to me." Crowley snorted at this. "The only downside is being alone."

"You technically wouldn't be alone." Crowley replied.

"I meant being alone away from the boys, from Cas… from you. Since I obviously wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore if you changed back and I didn't. Unless you wanna drink that potion or whatever it was that Dean drunk a few years ago to talk to a dog. And deal with it's side effects."

"Squirrel did what?" Crowley said, wondering if he heard that right.

"Don't worry about it." I gave a small doggie smile.

"So you wouldn't be a dog forever due to being alone?" Crowley asked and I gave a confirming hum. "I'll say that would be a blessing."

"Yes but you're you. Doesn't help that being alone and abandoned is sort of a fear of mine. That alone made the torture the BMOL did much worse."

"I see…" He said, understanding more now. "Well, until we find a way to change ourselves back, you might get your wish."

"I mean there's always the one that-"

"Not very loving are you Mr. Pug? I haven't even seen you cuddle with your girlfriend yet." The man said so suddenly that we both jumped, completely forgetting he was even here.

"What?" Crowley muttered, looking at him.

"What?" I said at the same time and my voice cracked as I dropped the toy.

He and I shared a quick glance before he composed himself enough.

"He said nothing. Get back to playing with the toy." Crowley said, quickly.

With our conversation clearly over, I silently listened and started to lick at the peanut butter nervously. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I can tell he tensed up like I did.

As I licked and tried to calm myself down, I thought about our friendship. Did I want it to go any further than what it was already?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down and my fur was no longer standing up from being so tense.

' _…Yes… I think I do…_ ' I thought to myself.

I never noticed until now but… I'm pretty sure I always had a crush on him. And the thought of being his girlfriend, whether I be a dog or human, sounded…right to me.

But chances are, nobody would accept it. Not the boys or other hunters, and certainly not any demons.

Then there was how I kind of wanted to remain a dog. Living a peaceful life without being in fear and pain. Plus, there was how I doubted Crowley would remain a dog, even if he didn't want to deal with Hell anymore and go off and be alone forever.

But… we've definitely been bonding the last few days.

' _Heh… almost like we were purposefully turned into dogs for this very reason_ …' I laughed in my head. ' _Who would play match maker and take it up a level by turning us into dogs…?'_

At the same time, Crowley was contemplating his feelings towards me and how he felt for real.

Eventually, he came to the same conclusion that I did. That he wanted something more, no matter what any one else has to say. But there was always the problem of being stuck as dogs.

"Lexi…?" Crowley said, getting my attention off of the kong toy and jumping off the couch.

"Hm?" I sat up as he came over.

"What if I told you I'll stay as a dog with you? I'll be free from Hell, you'll be free from a stressful life as a Hunter, and you won't be alone either."

"I… I'll really appreciate it!" My tail wagged quickly.

"Good… there's actually something else I wanted to tell you." I tilted my head when he said this. "I know you said you saw me as a friend but… would you ever see me as something more?" He asked.

"I um… yes." I muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Crowley asked.

"Maybe… I would…" I replied, nervously.

"…Do you love me?" Crowley decided to ask.

"…That depends… do you love me?"

"Yes." He said without a second thought. "Didn't notice until now much I truly do care about you. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, my best friend." I gave a doggie smile as we rubbed our heads together. "I'll gladly be a dog- or human- with you forever."

"I'll be the same as you to make you happy." Crowley replied, feeling better that it was off of our chests.

Then we were both startled again.

"FINALLY! Took you lovebirds- or pups I should say- long enough!" The man said, with a different voice, from the couch with a large grin.

"What?!" Crowley looked back to him as I got up and started walking over to the couch.

"I recognize that new voice." I gave a doggie smile.

"Please enlighten me." Crowley said, sounding pissed off that the man apparently understood every word we were saying.

"Gabriel~" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello kiddo~" Gabe replied.

"It's been a long time, huh? How long have you been alive again?"

"This whole time. Did you really think my bro could kill me so easily? He's the one that taught me everything I know!" Gabriel replied, changing back to his actual self.

"You son of a bitch!" Crowley growled. "YOU were the one that did this!?"

"You got it, demon boy." Gabriel chuckled. "Didn't think I'll ever get the two of you to confess your feelings towards each other."

"Was that the whole point of this?" I asked as he leaned down and picked me up so I was on the couch beside him.

"Yep! I've known for years how the two of you felt for each other. Even if you didn't realize it yourselves until just now!" Gabe replied.

"I'm going to kill you." Crowley said jumping up beside me.

"Nah. You'll thank me sooner or later." Gabe said before snapping his fingers. Within seconds we were back to our very much human/demon selves and fully clothed too.

"Now, I'm going to go take care of my brother. Enjoy what can be your new home now if you want it." Gabe winked before disappearing.

"Hm?" I looked up from my shirt and saw he was gone. "What did he just say? This is… ours now?"

"I guess so. Can't believe that son of a bitch…"

"Hey. At least we're human again." I replied. "That's all that matters. Do you have your demon powers?"

Crowley tested out a few of his powers, confirming he did have them back again. Eventually he laid back on the couch like I was when he was done.

"I thought you wanted to stay a dog?" He suddenly asked.

"I did. But I also said I'll be either one if it meant being with you forever. Plus, you get your demon powers back and I have my thumbs!" I giggled.

"True." Crowley smirked. "Should we go help the boys?"

"Probably." I gave a nervous smile. "Gabriel is helping but we should too."

"Yes but they also think we're still at the bunker." Crowley reminded me.

"Right. I doubt Gabriel would go straight there and blab about how he changed us into dogs." I replied. "Not with Lucifer out and about and his baby on the way."

"But…"

"But… one more case wouldn't hurt before early retirement. Then we can go get a much needed drink afterwards." I said as Crowley closed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine. One last case. It'll also be the last time I help the boys too." Crowley replied, meaning it.

"Deal." I moved over and kissed him on the lips while his eyes were still closed.

"You are so lucky you weren't making a deal just now." Crowley opened his eyes as I leaned back.

"Do I even have a soul at this point? Considering how many times I almost died or did die and come back like the boys?" I chuckled.

"Nah. You still have one. I can tell. Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Okay." I said as we got up. "Wait." Then I reached up and took the collar off from around my neck. "Almost forgot about this."

"Don't want to look like anything suspicious happened while we were 'at the bunker' unless that angel told them?"

"Let's save that sort of thing for the bedroom." I smiled, and dropped the collar onto the couch.

"See? You get to still be a puppy after all." He grinned as he grabbed my shoulder. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth at that.

Within seconds we were outside that house, ready to help the boys and definitely not die in the process. After all, we had a new life ahead of us.


End file.
